


Problema de los Padres

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Humor, M/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus dice que el señor Malfoy está raro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problema de los Padres

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #08: _El Amo de las Reliquias de la Muerte_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


—Papá ¿Eres de verdad el amo de las reliquias de la muerte?  
—Lo fui alguna vez, Albus. Para vencer a Voldemort tuve que conseguirlas, te sabes la historia.  
—¿Me darás algún día tu capa de invisibilidad?  
—La heredarás y la compartirás con tus hermanos.  
—Ya... ¿Y me la prestarías cuando visite a Scorpius?  
—No. No quiero que te metas en problemas en una casa ajena.  
—Sólo es para ayudar a Scorpius, está preocupado por su papá. Queremos ver que le sucede sin que se de cuenta. ¡Por fa, por fa!  
—¿¡Qué!?  
—Cuando el señor Malfoy nos ve a Scorp y a mí jugando, le da por ahogarse o pone cara de enfermo. Una vez me miró murmurando _Clon de Potty_ y se mordió las uñas.  
—Eso es... Eso no me gusta. Dile a Scorpius que quiero hablar con su padre. Pronto.  
—Ajá.  
—¿Listo, Al?  
—Si, Scorp. ¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre?  
—Que el señor Potter me había dicho que tenía los ojos grises más bonitos que había visto.  
—Uh, eso es raro. Pero creo que funcionará.  
—Ya es tiempo que arreglen sus problemas. Estoy harto de escuchar: _Potter es un presumido_ , _Potter cree que es guapo_ , _Guardaré la foto de Potter para asustar a los ratones_.  
—Y yo estoy harto de decir la palabra _Malfoy_ y que papá suspire y se le pongan los ojos soñadores. Es tan evidente.  
—¿Te has cogido la capa? No quiero perderme detalles.  
—Sí, Pero Scorp, hay que poner un límite a los detalles.

~▣~


End file.
